A control-lever for a game that is returned by a spring towards a rest position and that actuates a series of contacts placed in a housing has already been described. The operator in such known devices must hold the housing in one hand and actuate the control-lever with the other hand. The control-lever usually comprises, furthermore, a manual switch that is positioned on the housing and that is actuated by the thumb of the hand holding the housing.